Our Friendship Scene
by Opie-nyannn
Summary: Sahabat tempat kita berbagi suka dan duka. Tempat kita mencurahkan segala luka lara. Dan tempat kita untuk berbagi kebahagiaan. Fic friendship for Sasuke & Naruto. Warning: OOC, AU, typo... collab with Cha


**Kiky: **Selamat tahun baru!! Tapi fic ini setting-nya pas Natal haha... Cha yang minta =='

**Cha: **nyem..nyem.. -makan kue-

**Kiky: **-ngiler- aa... btw..., met hari persahabatan juga, ya? -masih liatin kue cha- aaa...., UAKHHHH, kita mulai aja deh fic-nya!!!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **safe, mungkin ada yang ngerasa agak nyerempet ke shonen-ai (maaf, itu cha yang minta), no pairing...

~~ooO0Ooo~~

**Sahabat tempat kita berbagi suka dan duka. Tempat kita mencurahkan segala luka lara. Dan tempat kita untuk berbagi kebahagiaan. Mereka menangis untuk kita ketika kita dirundung derita. Begitupula ketika kita sedang berbahagia. Sahabat tertawa bersama kita. Merekalah orang-orang yang mau percaya dan memberikan kepercayaan mereka pada kita. Karena pada hakekatnya, sahabat selalu ada untuk kita tanpa memandang bagaimanapun keadaan kita saat itu. Hidup takkan lebih berwarna tanpa kehadiranmu, sahabat.**

…**xxXXxx…**

_**Our Friendship Scene**_

…**xxXXxx…**

Tak ada yang lebih alami bila dibandingkan dengan rimbun pepohonan hijau, gemericik air terjun, semarak kicauan-kicauan burung, serta kesegaran udara khas pegunungan. Bersih, bebas polusi. Mungkin hal-hal tersebut di atas yang tampaknya menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi para pecinta alam. Tak terkecuali bagi ketiga mahasiswa Konoha University yang datang jauh-jauh dari kota hanya untuk mengambil potret-potret terbaik dari kawasan ini. Merekalah Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto. Datang kemari untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah mereka. Kecuali Naruto. Sebab ialah satu-satunya mahasiswa yang beda jurusan disitu.

Demi tugas kuliah, Sasuke dan Sai rela capek-capek naik ke daerah pegunungan. Naruto apalagi. Walaupun bukan tugas untuknya, tapi ia tetap bersikeras untu ikut bersama kedua sahabatnya itu. Tidak masalah bagi Sasuke dan Sai. Toh, mereka memang sudah biasa bersama. Tak ada salahnya ikut. Siapa tahu bisa bantu-bantu. Kata Naruto menjelang keberangkatan.

Kali ini mereka sedang berada di area air terjun. Bebatuan menyumbul disana-sini. Mengakibatkan kesulitan untuk berpindah tempat sebab banyak bebatuan-bebatuan licin. Bila terpeleset sulit membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sasuke dan Sai sibuk memotret. Tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Naruto yang kini hanya bisa duduk diam di atas batu melihat Sasuke dan Sai bekerja. Cukup membosankan juga bila hanya dapat memperhatikan tanpa bisa melakukan. Terlebih lagi, apa Sasuke dan Sai tidak lelah terus memotret seperti itu. Sedari tadi mereka berjalan kesana-kemari mencari objek menarik. Belumm istirahat sama sekali. Lama-lama justru Naruto yang merasa letih.

"Hey, sampai kapan kalian mau terus begitu?", tanya Naruto setengah berteriak. Sasuke dan Sai menghentikan aktifitas mereka sejenak. Kemudian berpaling menghadap Naruto.

"Sasuke, butuh istirahat? Kita sudah cukup banyak mendapat gambar," ujar Sai pada Sasuke.

"Hn…baiklah," balas Sasuke santai. Mereka pun melangkah hati-hati di atas bebatuan. Bergerak menuju tempat Naruto duduk sekarang.

"Yap, hasilnya lumayan," gumam Sai seraya melihat-lihat kembali hasil jepretan kameranya dan Sasuke.

Naruto terus memperhatikan kamera Sasuke. Penasaran dengan apa yang Sasuke abadikan. "Teme, pinjam, ya?", tanya Naruto meminta izin kepada empunya kamera. Sasuke menatap mata Naruto agak khawatir. Bocah satu ini memang patut dikhawatirkan.

"Untuk apa? Kalau kau tidak ceroboh pasti aku mau meminjamkan. Tapi masalahnya kau bukan tipe orang seperti itu," jawab Sasuke.

"Yah? Pinjam sebentar. Aku cuma mau melihat hasil fotomu," rengek Naruto. Batin Sasuke, apa boleh buat kalau cuma mau lihat. Kasihan juga pada Naruto dari tadi tidak dianggap. Meminjaminya toh tidak melanggar hukum. Asalkan dia bisa berhati-hati saja cukup. Kemudian Sasuke menyerahkan kameranya kepada Naruto. "Hati-hati, jangan ceroboh! Hasilnya belum ku back-up," tegas Sasuke memberi peringatan.

"Beres!", sahut Naruto riang. Ia mulai membuka satu per satu hasil potretan Sasuke. Semua nampak begitu menakjubkan, nampak begitu alami, dan yang terpenting nampak begitu indah. Pintar sekali teme itu mencari objek foto plus sudut-sudutnya. Naruto terperangah, matanya berbinar-binar penuh kekaguman. Satu kata untuk Sasuke. Perfecto!

"Waaa…., keren!", puji Naruto sembari melompat-lompat senang. Tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Eh, kubilang hati-hati! Nanti ja…," kata-kata Sasuke terpotong tatkala menagkap kejadian tak diinginkan yang merupakan mimpi buruk baginya. Baru saja diperingatkan, Naruto terpeleset dari batu. Kamera lepas dari genggaman. Jatuh terantuk batu besar. Naruto sendiri tidak apa-apa. Tetapi masalahnya ada pada kamera Sasuke. Kamera malang itu mati total. "…tuh," sambung Sasuke mengakhiri kalimat.

Mereka semua terdiam melihat kamera naas milik Sasuke tergeletak di atas batu. Apalagi Naruto. Perasaan bersalah menghampiri saat ia tanpa sengaja mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke. Ia tampak tetap tenang. Namun tidak seperti biasa. Ada sorot kecewa di matanya. Ya, Naruto telah menghancurkan semua jerih payah Sasuke sejak tadi. Naruto telah meruntuhkan kepercayaan Sasuke padanya. Benar, ia ceroboh. Benar, ia tidak bisa dipercaya. Sekarang, bagaimana Sasuke bisa mengumpulkan tugas kuliahnya?

"Ma-af…Sa-su-ke…," hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu Naruto berikan. Ia sadar ia bukanlah contoh sahabat yang baik. Maaf? Dengan maaf saja bahkan kamera Sasuke tidak dapat kembali seperti semula.

"Ini? Ini tidak bisa digunakan lagi! Dasar bodoh! Seharusnya aku tidak perlu mempercayaimu!", bentak Sasuke emosi. Naruto tersentak akan kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Kini dia tak dipercaya. Oleh siapapun. Bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Naruto mengerti, inilah awal kepergian sahabat-sahabat baiknya. "Cih, bawa saja kamera tak berguna itu pergi," dengan satu kalimat terakhir, Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sai?", lirih Naruto sembari memandang Sai haru.

"Maaf, Naruto," dan ia pun pergi mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Mereka pergi. Naruto sendiri. Ia tak punya sahabat lagi. Bumi seakan berhenti berotasi. Jantung seakan berhenti berdetak. Bukan hanya kehilangan sahabat. Ia juga kehilangan orang-orang yang masih mau mempercayainya. Karena selama ini hanya merekalah orang-orang yang masih mau percaya padanya.

Siang berganti malam. Matahari berganti rembulan. Naruto masih terus menyesali kesalahannya pada Sasuke. Kamera itu benar-benar mati total. Tidak dapat digunakan sama sekali. Lantas, apa yang harus ia perbuat. Mungkin melihat ke luar jendela akan lebih menjernihkan pikirannya. Malam ini salju turun. Melayang-layang lembut di udara sebelum berakhir di atas gundukan tanah. Putih itu polos. Suci tak bernoda. Semurni persahabatan. Entah mengapa bayang-bayang

Sasuke semakin menghantuinya. Membuat ia merasa semakin bersalah. Tidak ada lagi teman, terlebih sahabat. Ia hanya bisa duduk termenung memeluk lutut di atas kasur. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa dingin. "Sasuke, maafkan aku," Naruto pun terlelap sambil terus menggenggam kamera Sasuke.

Di sisi lain Konoha, seorang pmuda berambut hitam berdiri menyendiri di atas balkon kamar. Menatap datar butiran-butiran putih dari langit. Salju. Putih polos seperti Naruto. Bicara soal Naruto, kira-kira sekarang Naruto sedang apa? Masihkah ia menyesali insiden kamera hari itu? Kalau dipikir-pikir kasihan juga Naruto. Tapi perasaan jengkel dan tak rela masih saja bergelayut di hatinya. Ia masih belum bisa untuk dekat lagi dengan Naruto.

Hari demi hari mereka lewati tanpa bertegur sapa. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali menyapa Sasuke. Asal ia tidak takut seandainya Sasuke masih marah. Sai malah jadi serba salah. Mau dengan Sasuke, Naruto sendirian. Mau menemani Naruto nanti malah Sasuke yang menjauhinya. "Hah, masa bodo ah!", gerutu Sai frustasi.

Sebentar lagi Natal datang. Orang-orang sibuk mempersiapkan pernak-pernik Natal. Lampu-lampu hias, pohon-pohon cemara, kado-kado, kue. Naruto senang akan semua hal itu. Kecuali satu hal. Natal tanpa sahabat. Jika ia memperbaiki kamera Sasuke, apa Sasuke akan memaafkannya? Dan mau jadi sahabatnya lagi. Ya, memperbaiki kamera Sasuke. Kenapa tidak?

Sehari sebelum malam Natal, Naruto keluar rumah. Mencari tempat service kamera. Tempat pertama toko di Konoha supermall. Seorang pria paruh bayalah yang menjadi teknisi disana. "Bagaimana?", tanya Naruto pada si teknisi mencari kepastian. Semoga bisa diperbaiki.

Si pria menatap mata Naruto dalam. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Pertanda buruk. "Maaf…," ucap si pria. Naruto Cuma bisa bernafas berat. "Terimakasih," balas Naruto mencoba tersenyum. Satu toko tidak bisa masih ada toko lain.

Tujuan selanjutnya toko kamera di kompleks ruko Konoha. Hasilnya sama saja. Tidak dapat diperbaiki. Naruto terus mendatangi satu per satu toko kamera dan service barang elektronik. Meski salju membuat hidungnya berair, membuat tubuh menggil kedinginan, membuat tubuhnya bertambah lemas. Naruto tetap mencoba bertahan. Malah ia berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri," Ayolah, ini untuk Sasu-teme."

Hingga larut malam. Toko-toko mulai tutup. Naruto masih berkeliaran mengelilingi Konoha. Berharap masih ada toko kamera yang buka. Namun ternyata tetap nihil. Sudah berapa toko kamera ia datangi ia tak lagi ingat. Kesemuanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Semua bilang tidak bisa diperbaiki. Terpaksa ia pulang ke rumah tanpa hasil.

Malam berikutnya adalah malam Natal. Ia dengar ada toko kamera besar di dekat komplek alun-alun Konoha. Ia harap toko itu mampu memperbaiki kamera Sasuke. Sebab katanya toko ini adalah toko kamera terbesa se-Konoha. "Kameramu terkena benturan keras? Terkena air juga? Sangat sulit untuk mengembalikan kamera ini ke kondisi semula. Kalaupun bisa jangan harap data-datamu masih ada. Itupun tingkatkeberhasilannya 1:1000," jelas teknisi toko. Naruto benar-benar merasa hamper putus asa saat itu. Yang terpenting adalah datanya. Tapi yang memiliki kemungkinan pulih malah kameranya.

Salju turun kembali. Menemani setiap langkah yang Naruto tempuh. Bunyi lonceng terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Kota begitu ramai. Tapi bagi Naruto dunia serasa sepi. Ia mulai merasa kedinginan di balik mantel bulu berwarna oranye miliknya. Kamera Sasuke terus ia pegang. Mencoba agar benar-benar tidak lepas. Naruto mendongak ke atas. Melihat puncak pohon Natal di tengah pusat kota. Bintang bersinar terang disana. Ia percaya pada keajaiban. Yang akan mengantarkan kebahagiaan.

Naruto terus melangkah tanpa tujuan. Hingga sampai pada sebuah gang kecil diantara dua gedung besar. Ia bersandar pada salah satu dinding gedung. Lalu merosot duduk di atas tumpukan salju. Dingin. Ia merapatkan kakinya ke depan dada sambil berdo'a dalam hati,' Tuhan, aku tahu Engkau Maha Mendengar. Maka dengarlah do'aku. Aku ingin kamera ini kembali seperti semula. Agar Sasuke tidak marah lagi padaku dan mau jadi sahabatku lagi. Ya Tuhan, aku percaya pada keajaibanmu maka kabulkanlah do'aku. Amien.' Bersama setetes air mata Naruto mengakhiri do'anya.

Malam semakin larut. Naruto masih belum beranjak dari tempat ia duduk sekarang. Tanpa sadar ia terlelap. Sementara salju terus menutupi sekujur tubuh Naruto. Setitik cahaya berkelap-kelip ikut turun bersama butiran salju. Semakin lama cahaya itu semakin bertambah banyak. Mengirirngi kedatangan seorang wanita cantik bermantel putih. Rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai bebas. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto seraya berbisik, "Kau anak baik."

Kemudian wanita tadi meraih kamera dalam genggaman Naruto. Ia mulai memperbaiki setiap kerusakan-kerusakan pada kamera Sasuke. Dan tak lama kemudian, kamera itu sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Tanpa menghilangkan satupun data-data berharga milik Sasuke. Tampaknya do'a Naruto didengar. Sebab sekarang Tuhan mengirmkan salah satu malaikatnya untuk memperbaiki kamera Sasuke. Dia pasti mau mendengar do'a orang yang tulus. "Selamat, keinginanmu terkabul." Cahaya putih menyilaukan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Membawa ia kembali menuju kamar tidur kesayangannya.

Pagi hari mentari bersinar tanpa menaikkan suhu udara Konoha. Cahayanya menembus masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Silau akan terang yang langsung menghampiri matanya, Naruto pun terbangun dari tidur. Ia bingung kenapa bisa sampai di kamar. Perasaan semalam ia tertidur di dalam sebuah gang. Segera ia teringat kembali pada kamera Sasuke. Untung masih ada di atas meja kecil sebelah ranjangnya. Iseng-iseng ia mencoba menyalakan kamera Sasuke. Walau tahu pasti tidak akan menyala. Namun, apa yang terjadi? Kamera Sasuke dapat dihidupkan. Naruto hampir melompat dari kasur saking kagetnya. Ia coba membuka data-data yang tersimpan dalam kamera itu. Semua ada! "Yes! Thanks God!", seru Naruto kegirangan.

Kamera Sasuke kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam kotak kado berwarna biru tua dan diberi pita biru muda. Ini kado Natal buat Sasuke. Tidak lupa ia menyisipkan sebuah kartu di dalam kotak itu. '_Selamat Natal Sasuke! Ini kameramu... Sudah benar, semua datanya tidak hilang. Maafkan aku juga, ya?'_ Dan ia siap menuju rumah Sasuke. Sebelumnya ia juga perlu menyiapkan hati. Setelah dirasa mantap ia pun pergi menuju rumah Sasuke.

Tok…tok…tok… Naruto mengetuk pelan pintu rumah Sasuke. Tak berapa lama seorang wanita datang membukakan pintu. "Ah, Naruto! Tunggu sebentar, Bibi panggilkan Sasuke dulu. Sasuke! Ada tamu untukmu!", sambut Bibi Mikoto ramah sekaligus memanggilkan Sasuke untuknya. Merasa dipanggil, akhirnya Sasuke keluar menuju pintu depan. "Baiklah, Bibi masuk dulu ya?", ujar Bibi Mikoto sembari melangkah masuk meninggalkan Sasuke dengan Naruto.

"Mau apa kau ?", tanya Sasuke ketus begitu ibunya sudah berada di dalam.

"A-aku…Cuma mau menyerahkan ini," Naruto menyodorkan kotak yang ia bawa kepada Sasuke.

"Cih," Sasuke menyepah. "Pergi kau," katanya singkat sambil mebanting pintu keras. Agaknya Naruto merasa terkejut mendapat perlakuan semacam itu dari Sasuke. Tapi dia juga sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk sekalipun. Dengan langkah gontai Naruto memutuskan pergi dari rumah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, mana Naruto? Tidak biasanya dia langsung pulang," tanya ibu Sasuke ketika seluruh keluarga mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Sasuke tidak menanggapi, melainkan terdiam menatap meja.

"Kau marahan dengan Naruto?"

"Dia merusakkan kameraku. Padahal semua data-data untuk tugas kuliahku ada disitu," potong Sasuke tak mau disalahkan oleh ibunya lebih jauh lagi.

Ibu Sasuke terkikik geli. Otomatis menjadi pusat perhatian seisi penghuni rumah. "Aku tahu mengapa ibu tertawa. Jika tebakanku tidak meleset," celetuk Itachi. Disambut anggukan kecil dari sang ayah.

"Kau ingat? Sewaktu SD kau pernah tanpa sengaja menghanyutkan sepatu lari Naruto di sungai menjelang kejuaraan lari tingkat provinsi. Ia tidak bisa mengikuti lomba, padahal kalau dia ikut sudah diramalkan akan menang. Apa saat itu Naruto marah padamu?", kenang ibu Sasuke berusaha menasehati.

"Aku lupa mengapa sampai hanyut. Tapi yang pasti aku tidak sengaja," kilah Sasuke.

"Sekarang kenapa kau marah pada Naruto? Kamera bisa beli lagi. Kau juga bisa mengulang pekerjaanmu, toh masih banyak waktu. Tapi dulu Naruto hanya punya satu kesempatan, dan dia tidak marah padamu karena dia tahu kau tidak sengaja," tambah ibu lagi. Sasuke menundukkan kepala. Memahami setiap perkataan ibunya.

"Dia begitu karena dia tidak mau kehilangan sahabatnya. Walau bagaimanpun persahabatan itu sangat berharga. Nah, mumpung Naruto belum jauh cepat kejar dia!, imbuh ayah menyemangati Sasuke. Setelah menetapkan hati Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mengejar Naruto.

Secepat kilat Sasuke menyambar mantel di atas gantungan. Menerjang pintu buru-buru. Ia berlari ke arah rumah Naruto. Berharap anak itu belum berjalan terlalu jauh. Ia sadar, betapa berharganya seorang sahabat. Lebih berharga bila dibandingkan dengan betumpuk-tumpuk batangan emas dan berderet-deret pegunungan. Mungkin ia tidak dapat menebak bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat ini atau sedalam apa rasa bersalahnya. Namaun ada satu hal yang dapat ia pastikan. Naruto adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil., mereka bertemu jauh sebelum mereka bertemu dengan Sai. Selama itu pula tak pernah ada yang mampu menggantikan posisi Naruto dalam kehidupannya. Di dunia ini belum tentu ada sahabat seperti Naruto. Baginya, tidak ada.

Sesosok pemuda berambut kuning berjalan seorang diri menapaki jalanan bersalju. Sosok itu jelaslah Naruto. Sasuke percaya belum terlambat untuk meminta maaf. "Naruto!", panggil Sasuke masih terus berlari. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia tidak percaya itu Sasuke, yang memanggilnya. Mereka berdua berhenti bergerak. Berdiri berhadapan sejauh dua meter. Hening sesaat. Mereka membiarkan angin musim dingin melewati jarak diantara mereka. Tak sadar, Sasuke sempat kehilangan kata-kata yang ia susun.

"Naruto, aku…maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke akhirnya. Menggetarkan hati Naruto. Ia tak pernah menyangka Sasuke akan meminta maaf. Lagipula untuk apa?

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Disini aku yang salah," elak Naruto mencoba tegar. "Kau marah padaku. Kukira kau tak mau lagi jadi sahabatku," sambungnya seraya tersenyum getir. Sasuke kembali kehilangan kata-kata. Itukah yang Naruto pikirkan selama ini?

"Harusnya tidak begitu. Aku…mau jadi sahabatmu, selamanya," mata Naruto melebar mendenagr pernyataan Sasuke. "Waktu itu kau tidak sengaja, aku tahu. Semua bisa diganti. Tapi kau, sahabatku, tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu," kali ini Naruto benar-benar menangis. Ia mendapatkan kado Natal terbaik untuk tahun ini, ia yakin begitu. Kemudian Naruto berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya erat, masih sambil memegang kotak kado. Terasa kehangatan seorang sahabat. Ia rindu akan semua itu.

"Hiks…kau tahu? Yang ada di dalam kado ini adalah kameramu. Kameramu sudah betul, tidak ada data yang hilang 'kok!", jelas Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya di bawah pelukan Naruto. Membuat Naruto bertambah gembira.

"Ya, terimakasih," ucap Sasuke setelah lepas dari pelukan Naruto.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Sasuke. Mereka akan merayakan Natal tahun ini bersama seluruh kelurga dan sahabat. Sebab tak ada yang lebih hangat dari kehangatan mereka di waktu dingin. Berakhir sudah cerita tentang mereka. Namun persahabatan mereka takkan pernah berakhir. Bagaikan berderet kisah hidup yang tak akan pernah ada akhirnya.

"Tahu tidak? Aku berkeliling Konoha selama dua hari untuk memperbaiki kameramu. Tapi kameramu malah betul kembali dengan cara yang ajaib."

**THE END**

**Hah~ baru kali ini aku nulis fic panjang begini... lagian belum aku koreksi gara-gara banyak banget ==' jadi maaf kalo ada typo... oh, iya! Makasih ya buat Cha yang udah ngasih ide buat nulis fic ini. Bisa dibilang dialah yang nulis plotnya. Aku sih cuma jadi story writer aja. So, bagi yang mau mencela, cela aja kiky karena kalo fic ini ancur itu berarti kiky yang gagal untuk menggambarkan imajinasi Cha. Tapi kalo mau memuji, puji aja Cha karena kalo menurut kalian bagus Cha lah yang udah ngasi ide plus plotnya sekalian  
**


End file.
